Cosmic Love
by Princess Of The Woodland Realm
Summary: I couldn't help but stare at him dreamily as he ran to his friends. Away from me. And that's when I realized I, Kimberly Conweller, was hopelessly in love with Jared Thail.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE:

Have you ever had a crush on a guy that was so serious, you would literally do anything just get him to look at you? Well, if you do, welcome to my world.

Jared Thail was the boy who held my heart in his hands. He had long black hair than went up to his shoulders and was very strokeable, if I may add.

Piercing hazel eyes that could make me evaporate on the spot if directed towards me. A killer smile that could brighten up my day, which in my opinion was his one of

his best features. Perfection. He was utter perfection. The bad thing was, he didn't even know I existed. He didn't know that I would watch him at the corner of my

eye. He didn't know that every second, I dreamed he loved me and would hold me in his arms. Damn, I'm so pathetic.

I remember that day in Kindergarten; I tripped over a rock while playing tag with the other kids. I remember falling to the ground and the pain shooting up my knees

and palms. Suddenly, I was being pulled to my feet by a boy who by the way was very cute. He looked at me for a second and introduced himself as Jared. As I was

going to reply, his friends waved him over. He immediately took off towards them, leaving me standing there with my hand outstretched. As I withdrew my hand, I

couldn't help but stare at him dreamily as he ran to his friends. That was when I realized I, Kimberly Conweller, was hopelessly in love with Jared Thail.


	2. Invisible

_**Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wasn't sure on how to approach this story. But anyway moving on! Thank you too all those people who put my story on story alert, I really appreciate that! Also a special thanks to: **_AnnechanB & SarahInWonderland,_** for reviewing my story!**_

_**NOTE: In my story, Kim is 16 years old but a senior hence being in the same grade as Jared, but younger than Jacob, Embry, and Quil and the same age as Seth (a little younger than him though.) Kim is rather shy, and tends not to get noticed because of what she wears. So anyway, ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Invisible

Jared Thail. Jared Thail. Kim Connweller Thail. Jared and Kim Thail. I sighed to myself, there go the butterflies in my stomach again. Just thinking about him made me giddy. The bell sounded finally releasing us from the torture of Mr. Anderson. I put all my books in my bag and walked out the door, only to be tripped by Brianna.

Brianna Johnson had everything. The eyes, the hair, the body, and the thing I wanted most, Jared (who in fact, was her boyfriend.)

"Watch where you are going." She sneered while Jared, Paul, and her friends, Regina and Lisa laughed in the background. I could feel the tears coming. No, I wouldn't give them the pleasure of seeing me cry. I stood up, collected my books that were scattered on the floor and ran. I didn't stop until I reached my best friend Carlie, who was leaning on the hood of her truck.

"Where have you been?" Carlie said, rather annoyed.

"Sorry. I got held up." I said, apologetically.

"It was Brianna again, wasn't it." She said knowingly.

"Carlie, he was right there." I sighed dreamily.

"Kim, you have to get over you obsession with him, " Carlie said getting into her truck. "It's not healthy."

"I can't." I said, while climbing in as well.

"Girl, you should." She said as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Remember the incident."

_FLASHBACK: 2 years ago_

Jared Thail had just asked me out, I was beyond happy. He was supposed to pick me up at 6:30. I was starting to get worries. It was already 7, and he hadn't showed up yet. At around 8:30, I ran up to my room and started to cry. I gathered that this date was some sort of prank, and he wasn't showing up. I cried myself to sleep, dreading school the next day. As I arrived in school the next day, I saw Jared leaning on the railing of the stairs with his friends. He suddenly caught sight of me and as he did, he yelled, "Do you honestly think I would go out with you?" I stood there speechless as he strode over and dumped the drink he was holding all over my head. While I stood there dripping wet and close to tears, the parking lot erupted in laughter at my expense.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She pulled up in front of my medium-sized house and I hopped out of the car.

"See you tomorrow!" Carlie yelled as she rounded the corner.

"See you!" I called back waving. I walked up the driveway of my house as the door opened and my mom stepped outside.

"Kimberly, darling." my mother cooed, as she kissed my cheeks.

"Your brothers are inside" she said dismissively as she pushed the buttons of her cell phone.

"Okay mom, where are you going?" I said rather curious.

My mother smiled widely, "I have a date with your father."

"Oh." I said nonchantly.

"See you later, sweetie!" she called as she walked towards her car.

I let myself into the house only to see my brothers, Jason and Ben, watching the game rather intently. I decided not to disturb them, so I went upstairs to my bedroom. I pulled open my door, dumped my bag on the floor, and sat on my bed.

I decided to ring Leah, one of my other best friends. Even if she was out of high school already, we still remained quite close. I took out my cell phone, and dialed her number. After a couple of seconds Sue, Leah's mom, picked up.

"Hi Sue! It's Kim. Is Leah in?" I asked.

"Hello dear, she's right here. Hold on for just a moment." She said cheerfully.

I faintly heard her calling Leah, and the phone being passed.

"Kimmy!" Leah exclaimed happily.

"Hey Lee, I'm a little depressed." I said sadly.

"What! What happened? Tell me everything, and don't you dare leave anything out!" she said excitedly.

I told Leah about my little encounter with Jared and Brianna today.

Leah huffed angrily, "That idiot! I will kill him myself if he hurts you."

"Don't even bother." I said softly. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Of course it does!" Leah said loudly. "You're a beautiful girl, and if he can't see that, than he's not worth it."

I sighed, "Thanks Lee, I'll try and remember that."

"No problem!" she said knowingly. "I'll always be here, just call."

"Okay, Lee, bye." I said. "Bye Kimmy."

She said softly. I ended the call. Why won't he like me? Your invisible that's what you are, the little voice in my head said. I decided to get on with my homework. About an hour later, I finished and as I started putting my stuff back in my bag, my phone rang.

I smiled as I answered. "Hi Kimmy-Con!" a pixie like voice said from the other end of the line.

"Hey Alice!" I said smiling to myself. The Cullen family were my friends when I had none, so I valued them greatly.

"What's up?" I asked her. "I just went shopping!" she squealed excitedly. I heard her protesting shouts as the phone was taken away from her.

"Hello Kim." Edward Cullen said.

"Hello Eddie!" I said cheerfully. "Is your better half there?"

"Yes, Bella is here" he said lovingly.

"Hi Bells!" I said loudly.

"Jesus Kim." Edward complained as the phone was grabbed from him.

"Kimmy!" Bella said laughing.

"Hey Bells, how are you and Eddie?" I asked.

"Great." She said dreamily.

"Kim!" Ben yelled from downstairs. "Dinner!"

"I have to go Bells, dinner time. Bye!" I said softly.

"Bye, Kim." She replied. I ended the call.

As I headed towards the door, I stopped at the mirror hanging by the door. My body was just right and I was about 5"6. I had long light brown boring hair, and pale skin. My eyes were a dull grey and in my opinion were too big. I also had long, thick eyelashes, which in my opinion, was my best feature.

I sighed unhappy with myself as I headed downstairs. Jason and Ben were already seated at the table chatting about the game they just watched. Jason was already 21 years old and Ben was 19, hence both were at legal age.

"Hey Kim." Jason said as he kissed my forehead.

"Hey Jase." I said snickering as he groaned at my choice of nickname.

As I sat down on my chair, my 17-year-old sister, Adrian, tromped down the stairs. I was so envious of her because she had all the good genes. All the boys loved her, and all the girls wanted to be her. Adrian didn't even acknowledge us as she sat down and dug into her pizza. I couldn't help but let my mind drift of to the topic of my obsession, Jared Thail.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! DO YOU THINK I SHOULD POST A JARED'S POV? FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS! **_


	3. Stares

**_Hey guys! I hope I didn't update to late! Anyway, I still decided to this in a Kim's point of view. Thank you so much for all the story alerts and reviews! Keep it up! Well, here it is. Enjoy!_**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Stares

Two weeks, four days, twelve hours, and two minutes. That's how long he's been gone. God I'm such a stalker. Anyway, Jared has been missing for nearly three weeks, and it's worrying the hell out of me. Nobody has seen him at all. Another strange thing, Paul and Embry hasn't been seen either.

I've heard rumors though, that they were sucked into Sam Uley's group, which I refuse to believe. I mean, I can't ask Leah. She's still a little shady on the Sam topic. Right now, I am sitting in History class with an empty chair on my right. He sits beside me! Inner swoon. I wonder-

"Ms. Connweller?" Mr. Anderson's voice broke my train of thought. "Do you know the answer?"

I blushed as I stood up and looked towards the board. "Can you please repeat the question?" I asked embarrassed. The whole class was watching me, finally having something interesting to pay attention to.

"Well Ms. Connweller, the question was wh-" Mr. Anderson's question was cut short.

As I turned my attention to the entrance of the classroom, my heart stopped. The whole class was silent for a moment, than the whispering began. There in the entrance stood Jared Thail, and right behind him, Paul. I'm pretty sure everyone's mouth was bouncing of the floor, because of how much they had both changed. Although, my attention was more focused on Jared. Now standing at 6"5, with perfectly toned muscles, hair cut short, and eyes cautious, he took a step into the classroom.

"Hey Jared, I like the new look." Brianna said from her front row desk.

Much to my pleasure, he ignored her as he faced Mr. Anderson, who managed to pull himself together first.

"Welcome back Mr. Thail, Mr. Lahote, please take your seats." He said, a little upset that his class got disrupted. " And do try to pay attention."

Paul went first and took his seat right behind mine. Jared followed and collapsed in the chair next to mine.

"Ms. Connweller, you can take your seat now, just pay closer attention next time please." Mr. Anderson said kindly.

As I sat back down, I tried not to ogle at the god sitting next to me, which was harder than I thought. Mr. Anderson decided to put us through a bit more torture before the day ended.

"Class, take out your text books, and make a diagram of page 76." Everyone groaned including Jared who sat in the seat beside me.

As I pulled out my book, I felt a tap on my shoulder. " Excuse me, can I borrow a pencil?" Jared asked not looking at me.

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating as I took out my pencil case and at the same time trying to keep breathing. As I handed him the pencil, our eyes met.

He suddenly froze. His eyes glassed over and his mouth dropped open. I quickly shoved the pencil into his hand, and turned quickly around. Oh My God. He asked me for a pencil and stared at me for over three seconds! Keep breathing Kim, you are doing great. God, I sounded like I was going in labor. I decided to start working on my diagram, but I kept feeling an urge to check if Jared was still staring. The urge was too tempting to resist so I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes.

Much to my surprise, I found him in the exact same position. He was still holding the pencil, while staring and gaping at me like I was a Victoria Secret Model. My cheeks burned as I tried to gather enough focus to continue my diagram.

When I finally was focused enough, the bell rang. Mr. Anderson yelled that the diagram was homework, due on Monday, and to have a good weekend. I quickly gathered my stuff, and stood up.

In my haste to get out of the classroom, I bumped into Jared. "S-sorry." I stuttered, as I ran from the room.

I slowed to a stop once I reached the parking lot. I scanned it briefly for Leah's car, who insisted on picking me up for our sleepover tonight at her house. I spotted her near the exit of the parking lot, and I walked briskly over to her.

"Hey Kimmy!" Leah said happily.

"Hi Leah!" I replied breathless.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked curiously.

"I'll explain everything later." I said as I put on my seatbelt. "Hey Lee, do you mind if we stopped by my house to get my stuff?"

"Sure!" Leah said happily. "Besides, I'd love to see your mom again."

I rolled my eyes at her as she pulled out of the school. Leah was chatting with someone on her phone so I used the time to think about Jared (not like I ever stop). Why was he staring at me that way? How do you explain a drastic change like that? Why did he ignore Brianna, his girlfriend? My mind was whirling with questions. Could he like me? I blushed at that thought, but let it go quickly. Why would popular, gorgeous Jared Thail, like boring, nerdy, Kimberly Connweller? You're imagining things, my brain told me harshly.

"Kim?" Leah asked softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking." I said.

"Well, we're here." Leah said as she pulled up and jumped out of the car gracefully I did the same, but definitely not as graceful. I opened the door to my house letting Leah in, who bounded to my mother.

"Hello, Mrs. C." Leah said smiling.

"Hello, Leah dear." My mom said smiling back at her. "Kim darling, I thought you were sleeping at Leah's?"

"I am mom, I just needed to pick up and drop off a few stuff." I said while I wrapped muffins to take to Leah's. "I'm going upstairs to get my stuff Lee, I'll be right back." I ran up the stairs to my room, deposited my school bag on the floor, and picked up the bag I had packed the previous night. When I came back downstairs, my parents were conversing with Leah who looked completely at home.

"Tristan dear, Kim is sleeping over at Leah's tonight so I thought it would be best to see her off now." My mom said kissing my dad's cheek. She walked Leah and I to the door, while my dad kissed me on the forehead and told me to be careful.

Leah and I finally got into the car and drove off to her house. When we arrived at her place nobody was home, so Leah dragged me upstairs and pushed me onto her bed.

"Tell me everything that happened in school today!" she said enthusiastically. Not being able to refuse Leah, I told her everything. When I finished my story, she seemed a little quiet.

"Kim, don't you think this is a little strange?" Leah said cautiously. "I mean, the guy doesn't notice you your whole life, than this? What did Carlie say about this?"

"I didn't tell her. She wasn't in school today." I said lying down. "She called me yesterday and said she had the flu."

"What are you going to do about this? You'd better not be all shy about this." She said firmly.

"I actually decided what to do already." I said, rather proud of myself. "I'm going to fight back and out him through hell, if he decides to pursue me, which probably won't happen." Leah's mouth dropped open in shock at my answer, than all of a sudden she sprang at me and hugged me so tight that I thought my intestines were going to burst.

"Hell yeah!" Leah said laughing. "What made you turn over a new leaf?"

I thought about this for a moment. " I guess I just want him to know that I'm not weak, and I'm going to stand up for myself. For all I know, this could be a prank." I said, trying to be brave. "But, man, this is going to be tough because I still like the guy."

"I'll be there for you every step of the way." Leah said. "I don't want you to go through what I went through with him." She still seemed bitter about the issue, so I just let it go.

At that moment, Leah's father Harry opened the door. "Hey Dad." Leah said, sitting up. She had a close relationship with her father, but it was a little messed up now, since the Sam issue. I met Sam quite a few times when he was with Leah, so he knew me.

"Hi Uncle Harry!" I said cheerfully, jumping of the bed to hug him.

"Hello Kim." He said smiling, than he turned to Leah.

"Leah, I want you to take this letter to Sam's house." He said, pulling a letter out of his breast pocket. He cut her off before she could say anything. "It will be good for you to mend thing with Sam, and Emily as well."

"Don't even mention those names around me!" Leah said angrily. "I am not setting foot in that damn house!"

"Leah." Harry said. "Do as I say."

"Dad, why did you take his side when he left me for her?" Leah said desperate to get out of the situation she was in. "I'm your daughter."

Harry didn't reply, instead he turned around and pushed the letter into my hand before turning back to face Leah. "Leah, you are going over there right now, it's getting dark." He said, than he turned and left the room.

Leah huffed angrily. "I'm so not speaking to any of them." "You are coming with me Kim, no ifs not buts."

I just sighed and we both headed down the stairs and to her car.

Finally we reached Sam's front door, Leah standing a good few feet away. I knocked softly, and the door was answered by the person I wanted to see least, but whose company I craved most.

"Kim?" Jared said, not believing I was there. Okay, Kim, get a grip. Operation get-back-at-Jared-and-put-him-through-hell starts now. Game on.

* * *

**_Love it? I'm not updating the next chapter until I get 20 reviews. Do you guys want to see Jared grovel to get Kim's attention? Well, the answer is , review! _**


	4. Payback

_**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm sorry for the delay in updating, my internet failed. This chapter was originally longer, but I decided to split it into two because there was a lot of major things going on. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for the reviews! Keep on going!**_

Chapter 3: Payback

Breathe Kim. Breathe. Sucking in a breath, I tilted my head up to face him. Keeping my expression vacant, I ignored his greeting.

"Is Sam Uley in?"

Jared seemed taken aback that I was being hostile towards him, but Leah squeezed my hand for support. Jared didn't answer me. Instead, he kept staring at me. Like he was trying to memorize me.

"Excuse me, Jared. Is Sam in?" I asked again, trying to keep my composure.

"Kim?" a voice said from behind Jared.

"Sam." I said, smiling.

"Leah?" Sam said, his eyes widening in shock.

Leah gave him her signature cold glare and pretended to use her phone to avoid conversation with him.

"Sam, who's there?" another voice said.

Leah visibly stiffened as the marred, but beautiful face of Emily Young came into view. Jared still hadn't moved, much to Leah's annoyance and surprise. I stomped on her foot discreetly to prevent her from talking.

"Kim! Leah?" Emily's voice shifted from happiness to shock.

There was an awkward silence.

I cleared my voice, and all heads turned to face me. "Harry asked us to deliver this letter to you Sam." I reached into my pocket, retrieved the letter, and held it out to him. He took it and smiled gratefully. I took this as a compliment because Sam hardly ever smiled at anyone, except Emily.

"Why don't you come in for a while?" Emily's cheery voice resonated from behind Sam.

I glanced at Leah who huffed impatiently." Fine Kim, fifteen minutes. I'll wait outside."

Emily's face fell and Sam cringed seeing Emily so sad. I gave Leah a look before grabbing her and hauling her through the door.

"Thank you Em. Just for a little while." I said smiling.

Emily clapped her hands happily as she ushered us inside. Jared, who still hadn't moved from the door, followed behind me.

"So Kim, how was your day?" he said conversationally before pulling out a chair and sitting down. Leah squeezed my hand, which meant to ignore him, which I did, rather grudgingly. I turned to Emily instead and before I could even open my mouth, Paul strode in, banging the door shut behind him. He shot me a glare. I cringed behind Leah, which caused both, Jared and Leah, to glare.

"Why are you being so mean to him?" Paul said angrily, starting to shake. "He just asked you a question." I was absolutely terrified and didn't speak at all.

"Paul!" Sam barked from across the room where he held Emily, who looked nervous and tried to busy herself, close to his chest.

"God, you are such a bitch!" Paul yelled at me.

I could feel the tears threatening to spill over while his statement caused different reactions from the people around me. Emily dropped the cutlery she was holding to cover her mouth. Sam looked at Emily to make sure she was all right, before scolding Paul. Jared jumped out of his chair, walked of to Paul and pushed him up against the wall. Emily tried desperately to calm down Jared, while Sam pulled a very angry and shaking Jared away from a surprised Paul. Leah's reaction surprised us all.

"Shut up!" she yelled. The whole room quieted and turned to face her. "You had no right to call her that you idiot!" "Do you know why Kim is so cautious and unresponsive to Jared?" she said, trying not to scream. "Well, do you?"

Everybody including Paul stood dumbstruck at her.

"Jared, Paul, do you remember the prank you played two years ago to a girl in your year?" she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, we pranked her. I remember. Jared fake asked her out, stood her up, and embarrassed her by pouring a drink all over her head." He froze suddenly. "No way." Paul said, still shocked. "It was you, wasn't it?"

I guess my silence proved him right. Jared let out a string of profanities, before literally getting down on his knees and begging for my forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry Kim. I swear, I was a stupid kid. You mean the world to me and I've cha-" His apology was cut short when Leah grabbed a magazine off the table and proceeded to hit him repeatedly over the head. Sam, Emily, Paul, and I still stood frozen.

"That's it!" Leah yelled. "I've had enough! Kim, we are leaving." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the house. As we reached the porch, Leah threw the magazine at Jared's face which he dodged and instead his Sam (much to her pleasure).

"She will never ever forgive you!" she yelled at Jared.

Than we both sprinted down the street as we heard an anguished howl in the forest behind us.

* * *

**_So, what do you think? I have the next chapter ready, and I promise some real groveling. REVIEW PLEASE! _**


	5. Unexpected Visits

**_Hi guys! I apologize for not being able to update in a long time! Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed, those really make my day! As a special treat, before I post Chapter 5 (which will have a ton of groveling_), you can post whatever questions you have on my story, and I will add it to my update on Chapter 5. I won't give away too much, but I will answer your questions! Happy Q&A! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Unexpected Visit

"That was incredible!" Leah shouted, as we entered the safety of her room. "You should have seen the look in his stupid face!"

"I can't believe I did that!" I groaned and hid my face in my hands.

"I'm so proud of you." Leah said, kissing my cheek. "By the way, you were right about Jared's staring."

"That was actually really weird." I said, thinking about Jared's staring, which caused me to blush.

"Leah! Kim! Dinner!" Leah's mom, Sue, called from downstairs.

Leah and I looked at each other and started laughing while running down the stairs to have dinner. When we reached the table, the whole Clearwater family was already seated. I sat beside Leah and in front of Leah's brother, Seth, who smiled at me and started shoveling food inside his mouth.

"Eww, Seth! Disgusting! Eat like a human!" Leah exclaimed, cringing away in disgust.

"So girls, how was your trip to Sam's house?" Harry asked, while serving some beans to Sue. Seth chocked on his food at the mention of Leah being in Sam's house.

Leah ignored her father's question and quickly said," Jared Thail was staring really weirdly at Kim today. Kind of like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." Sue chocked a little on her food while sharing a knowing glance with Harry.

"He's a good-looking young man." Sue said while wiping her mouth with her napkin. I just kept quiet, and slowly ate my food letting Leah do all the talking.

"She's never going to forgive him for what he did to her." Leah said knowingly. "He has a zero chance with her."

Sue turned to face me and said, " Kim dear, what do you think you should do?" Everyone turned to face me, while I contemplated my answer.

"Well," I began, "I can't forgive him that easily for what he did, but you never know. I think I might just see what happens."

Sue smiled at me wisely and stood up to collect the dishes. Seth stood up and retired to his room, and a minute later, a video game was heard. Leah and I stood up and thanked Sue for dinner as we tromped up the stairs.

Leah decided that we should watch a movie until twelve, which was the time when our sleepover activities would start. So three movies later, Leah and I changed into our pajamas and climbed onto her bed and started playing truth or dare. Suddenly, we heard sharp tapping on Leah's window.

" What the hell is that?" Leah said, pissed off that our sleepover truth or dare game had been interrupted.

I lifted the curtain and my breath caught in my throat.

"Kim?" Leah said, leaning out to look. She too froze.

There, outside hr window, was Jared Thail, with Paul who looked like he didn't want to be here.

Jared picked up a piece of cardboard and held it up so we could see. It read: Kim, please come down so I can talk to you.

Without looking at each other, Leah and I ran from her room and tiptoed outside. Sure enough, Jared was waiting for me in all his shirtless glory.

"Hi Kim." He said, his eyes glazing over. "I missed you."

"What in the name of Kim's hot pink underwear are you doing here?" Leah whisper-yelled. Her statement caused me to blush, as I hid my face behind my hands. "It's freaking twelve-thirty!"

"Jared, man, what the hell are we doing here?" Paul said, irritated at his best friend.

Jared shot Paul and Leah a glare, before turning to me, his expression changing completely.

"I just wanted to see you, Kim." Jared said, smiling.

"Oh…" was my oh-so clever answer.

"Please forgive me!" He begged.

My mouth dropped open in surprise. I, honestly, hadn't expected this. "I don't know." I said whispering.

We heard a rustle from inside Leah's house.

"You should go." Leah said, trying to be civil.

Jared looked like he didn't want to leave, so Paul grabbed his arm, and dragged him into the woods.

"I'm not giving up on you this easily! You'll see Kim!" Jared said, as Paul continued to drag him into the forest. "You mean too much to me!" Soon, they were gone.

Leah and I were silent on the way up to her room, where we decided to call it a night. I found myself unable to sleep, thinking about my obsession that visited me. I could feel my resolve slipping away as I dreamt of Jared Thail, the boy of my affection. Game, and set, Jared. Let's roll.

* * *

**_I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter! :) I had fun writing it! Keep on reading, and I will post on October 20-21! :) REVIEW PLEASE! :)_**

**_Love, Princess of the Woodland Realm_**


End file.
